Klaroline: A Story of Forbidden Love
by gi23227
Summary: A story about Klaus and Caroline after he kills the hybrids
1. Chapter 1

"Hello love," Klaus said as he walked up behind Caroline.  
Turning around in surprise she looked at Klaus and just stared at him.  
"Didn't expect to see me again did you?" He said with a faint smirk around his lips.  
Caroline couldn't reply, all she could see was all the blood on his cloths and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Tyler she thought.  
"Did you kill them all?" She finally said.  
"Well I couldn't leave one traitor alive now could I, that wouldn't be fair at all," he said as he started walking closer to her.  
Caroline thought about running but she was too afraid that he might kill her too.  
Sensing what she was thinking Klaus said "Don't run."Caroline didn't know whether it was a plea or a command but either way she stood right where she was. "Did you kill Tyler?"  
"No, I couldn't find the, no doubt leader of this little plan to kill me," he said with another smirk. "But I have a feeling it won't be soon before he comes looking for me and then he too will die with the other traitors."  
Caroline didn't know to reply to this either. What was she going to say, don't kill him? Klaus would never listen to her and plus he was right about everything. So instead she said "I'm sorry."  
He tilted his head and looked at her for a moment then said "Do you really mean that?"  
"Yes," she said without hesitation. She didn't know why but since talking to Stephen she felt sorry for Klaus.  
Klaus moved to her side and looked at her again and then sat down on the rock that she was standing next to. "I'm tired Caroline," he said almost regretfully.  
"Why?" she asked as she moved in front of him and looked down at him.  
"I'm tired of killing people, tired of people deceiving me, just tired of it all," he said looking down.  
Caroline felt a strange urge to rub her hands through his hair and she almost did but he looked back up.  
"Let me ask you something, did you know what they were planning to do to me?"  
Taking a deep breath she thought about lying and then figured the truth was really what he needed to hear right now. "Yes." she said staring right into his eyes.  
Klaus thought about that for a minute then felt a strange sense of sadness. He had thought that in the last couple of weeks him and Caroline had became closer and that she was finally beginning to like him. "I guess that's fair," he said.  
"I'm sorry," she said again not knowing what else to say.  
"Don't be sorry love," he said with another smirk. "I guess you thought with me out of the picture everything would go back to normal, but let me tell you something Caroline nothing will ever be normal for you and your friends again. Stephen trying to make Elena human won't change anything or Tyler trying to kill me. It won't change anything, not with all that's already happened.  
"I guess you're right," she said and Klaus looked at her with surprise. "I've been trying ever since I turned to make everything seem like nothing ever happened but things did happen and I can't change them and killing you won't either."  
"I'm glad you feel that way, but saying something a little sooner what have spared a lot bloodshed tonight," he said looking sad again. "I just wish things didn't have to be this way."  
"Yeah me neither," she said and then they looked at each other for a really long time until she looked away.  
Klaus feeling the tension got up off the rock and stood right in front of her. He looked in her eyes and the at her lips and thought about how it would feel to kiss her. Then he thought about where they were and what had just happened. He could feel Caroline holding her breath and then he said "Another time love." Then he was gone.  
Caroline exhaled long and slow trying to calm herself and all of the different feelings she was having. One being that she was disappointed that Klaus didn't kiss her and that was a feeling that scared her the most.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Caroline woke up in cold sweat the next morning thinking about Klaus. All night she had tossed and turned but she couldn't get him out of her head. She was afraid of him and attracted to him at the same time. Then there was Tyler and wondering if he was still alive. It was all just a big mess, why did Tyler have to try to kill Klaus and what went wrong? She thought about these things all night until she finally drifted off into sleep only to wake up an hour later in a very uncomfortable and wet bed. She got up and walked to her bathroom when she smelt blood. It took her by surprise at first because there was nobody in the house, at least nobody human she thought. She followed the smell of blood into her bathroom and saw that a pile of bloody clothes were on the floor by the sink. She had to look at them again because at first she thought they were the exact same clothes Klaus had on last night. They can't be she kept thinking as she went to check the rest of the house to see if anybody was there. Then when she got into the living room she saw him there laying on the couch. She stopped in her tracks careful not to make a sound and just stared at him. Then she slowly turned around and ran upstairs to her room and grabbed her phone calling Stefan.

"Hello," Stefan said.

"Klaus is in my house," she whispered franticly.

"What? I thought he was dead!" He screamed into the phone.

"Shhh," she whispered. "No he's still alive and like I said he's in my house!"

"Well, just stay there I'm coming over as fast as I can," he said quickly and hung up the phone.

Caroline hung up the phone after and just stood in her room not knowing what to do. Then she walked back downstairs and looked at Klaus again. He was still sleeping and Caroline couldn't help but notice that he looked really peaceful. Caroline started to walk towards him to get a closer look and then before she could even blink Klaus was up on his feet and staring at her.

"Hello," Caroline said innocently feeling like a kid getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Hi," he said feeling the same way. They stared at each other for a long time.

Finally Caroline said "What are you doing here?"

"Taking a nap," he said.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh at that. "Why here?" She asked between laughs.

Klaus smiled "well for one I figured this would be the first place Tyler would come.

But I guess I was wrong," he said looking around and then back at Caroline who had stopped laughing. They didn't say anything and just as Klaus was about to they heard a knock at the door. Caroline didn't look at the door already knowing who it was.

"Caroline open up it's me Stefan." Stefan said and then knocked again. Klaus looked at the door then back at Caroline. Then he ran out the back door before Caroline could even explain. "Caroline!" Sefan called again. Caroline put her hand to her face for a second before going to face Stefan. Here we go again she thought feeling those things she felt last night.


	3. Chapter 3

After Stefan can over and Caroline told him everything that happened, he left her with a warning to be careful if he ever shows up again. But the thing is her never showed up again. It had been almost a week and she hadn't anything from him or Tyler. She hoped that Tyler got away, even though she wished he had came and said goodbye. Caroline had been stuck in the seeing that there was no other reason to go out, except for school. Elena had problems of her own and Bonnie was no where to be found. She started to feel lonly and couldn't help but think about Klaus and what he was plotting to do. She had heard anything from Stefan so nothing major had happened but all this waiting around was driving her crazy. She walked into the laundry room as she heard the sound of the dryer turn off and opened it. Caroline gasped when she looked in and found the perfect way to get out of the house.

Caroline got out of her car and walked up the Klaus's house and knocked. At first she didn't get an answer, but the door was unlocked so she just walked in. As she walked through the house she called out for Klaus and finally she heard him call out "In here love."

Caroline walked into the large room and saw Klaus sitting on the couch with a bottle of what looked like Champagne on the table next to him. "What brings you by," he said as he stood up and looked at her.

"Nothing really, I just came to drop off the clothes you dropped off at my house the other night," she said as she held them up. Klaus knew that wasn't the real reason he had been watching her house on and off almost all week hoping for Tyler to come pay her a visit but he never came. She had all the week to bring over those clothes why is she bringing them over now he wondered but didn't ask.

Instead he said "thanks," and took them from her and looked in her eyes trying to find something in them.

Caroline had to look away from his stare because it did strange things to her like he was looking right into her soul and Caroline didn't like the thought of that because he might see things that she was trying to hide. Like the fact that she liked the way he called her love, she liked it a lot.

"Any other particular reason you came by?" He asked with a smile when she didn't say anything else for a long time.

Caroline thought about her response before she said, "Did you find Tyler yet?"

Klaus frowned at that, she still cares about him he thought and then said, "No I haven't, it seems Tyler has a way of finding good hiding places."

Carline didn't know how to reply to that so instead she looked at the bottle of champagne and said, "can I have some of that?"

Klaus looked at it then at her and said, "Of course."

While he poured her a glass Caroline took of her jacket and sat down. When he walked back over there she told him thank you after he handed her the class. Klaus sat down in the chair across from her not sure about what was going on. He felt that way because Caroline looked very sexy tonight and he she hadn't said anything sarcastic to him yet. "What are you doing here Caroline," Klaus said as she drank the whole glass of champagne in one gulp.

"I'm not sure,"she said while she put down the glass and looked at him.

"Feeling lonly now that Tyler left?" He asked and he didn't know why, he didn't want to talk about Tyler but he had to know that if she still cared about him then she needed to leave now before things got way out of hand. He didn't want to be with her when she jusr felt lonly, he wanted her to really be with her because she wants to be with him.

Caroline took along time to reply because she knew what he was asking. So she thought to answer truthfully and said, "I'm not sure how I feel about Tyler."

"Is that so," he said and smiled a little. "I guess it makes sence after he cheated oin you and all."

"Right," Caroline said while looking down hating having to tell him the lie.

She looked so sad Klaus thought and got up and walked to sit beside her on the couch. She didn't move away from him like she always did and he took that as a good sign so he took it one step farther. He suddenly became very nervous as he lifted his had and touched her face. He turned her face toward him and looked into her eyes. "Everything going to be alright love," he said and then gently touched his lips against hers. Then in that moment he really felt like everything was alright, but it only lasted for a second because as soon as he kissed her Caroline got and was standing at the end of the room looking at him and then she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Caroline was freaking out. Klaus kissed her! Caroline didn't know what do to her mind was racing. How did she even let that happen?

"Oh my god," Caroline said aloud.

"Caroline," Klaus said.

"What the hell," Caroline said as she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Klaus behind her.

"Are you alright love?" Klaus asked looking very concerned.

"I'm fine," Caroline said after her heart calmed down a bit. Then she started walking away from Klaus. She couldn't look at him or think about what just happened.

"Where are you going?" Klaus said as he started to follow her.

"Home," Caroline said hoping that he would get the message that she wanted to be alone.

"Ok, I'll walk with you," Klaus said as he matched her pace.

Caroline stopped still looking straight ahead. Then she looked at Klaus. "No it's fine I just want to be alone right now."

"Ok, I'll be quiet you won't even know I'm here," Klaus said.

That's impossible Caroline thought but didn't say anything and just kept walking. When they got to her house Caroline walked up the steps and then turned around to face Klaus.

"Look I know you think whatever happened back there might have meant something, but it didn't," Caroline said then signed.

"Whatever you say love," Klaus said then started walking up the steps towards her.

"I'm serious it didn't," She said with a little more force.

"I know," Klaus said as he stepped right in front of her now. Then he leaned in and kissed her again. It was only a peck, just the brush of his lips against hers, but it was enough to step Klaus's whole body on fire. He wanted more was all he could think; he put his hands on her lower back and kissed her a little harder.

No No No was all Caroline could think. It was happening again and this time she didn't think she could stop it. This is so wrong she told herself but apparently her brain wasn't telling that to the rest of her body because when Klaus put his hands on her back her hands went up to his face. She felt the scruff on his face and it felt so soft like she had always thought it would. She had completely almost lost all types of common sense when Klaus pulled back and looked at her.

"It doesn't mean anything love," he said throwing her words right back in her face and then he was gone and Caroline couldn't stand up straight.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus wondered around his house for hours just waiting. He was waiting for something, waiting for her to call or come over. He knew that that was a long shot but he still hoped and he still waited. He wondered what she was doing right now and if she was thinking about what happened last night. He knew that he couldn't stop thinking about it. It was so perfect and so right. It made Klaus dizzy just thinking about it. He knew Caroline felt it too, she had to have felt it. Klaus was going crazy thinking about it, he had to see her, waiting around was not helpiing the situation. So Klaus grabbed his jacket and left for the Forbbs' residence.

When he got there the house was quite, it looked like nobody was here. Strange Klaus thought. He walked up to the door and knocked but nobody answered. He knocked a little louder and the force from his knock opened the door. "Caroline?" No response. Klaus then walked into the house thankful that he had already been invited in. He walked around the living room and after confirming that no one was in the house he started up to Caroline's room. When he got there he noticed that her room looked different. So different from when he came here before to save her life. A night that would forever be in Klaus's memory, it was the night he felt something for Caroline and it has been all downhill from there. He looked around her room at her pictures of her and her friends and other little things. It looked like a normal room, no one would ever know a vampire housed here.

Caroline was driving home in her car thinking that she really needed to get out of Mystic Falls and away from Klaus. She couldn't believe the things that happened last night. She let herself go and gave in to her feelings to Klaus and now she had no idea what to do about it. It didn't help that she felt guilty because Tyler was still gone and she couldn't even tell him to his face what happened. She didn't exactly know that it classified as cheating but it sure did feel like it. She needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on. She was so use to doing everything on her own but this time she felt like everything was falling apart. I wonder what Stefans doing she thought. She thought about going to his house but then thought about Damon and Elena also living there and decided against it. She was just going to go home and go to sleep.

Klaus heard her before she even stepped out of the car and he quickly ran downstairs and out of the back door before she came in. He ran about a block away before coming back to her house. The lights in the house were on now and he could see her in the window of her room. Klaus suddenly got scared of what would happen when she opened the door. He was scared that she would shut him down like she always did and Klaus really didn't want to have to hear the same old story that she could never like him. That feeling went away very quickly though and then Klaus was walking up to the stairs infront of her house and knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Caroline yelled from upstairs.

"It's Klaus," Klaus said very slowly.

Caroline stopped breathing for a minute wishing she could jump out the window. Of course it would be him she thought. She really didn't want to answer it but she figured she had to deal with him sooner or later. She walked downstairs to open the door and when she did she stopped breathing all over again at the sight of him.

"Hello Caroline," Klaus said.

"Klaus," Caroline replied sharply.

"May I come in?" he asked thinking he would only come in if she wanted him too.

Caroline thought about saying no but then said, "sure."

Klaus smiled and walked in past Caroline into the house he had just ran out of a second ago.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline said following him not meaning to be rude but it just came out that way.

"I wanted to see you," Klaus said not affected at all by her tone.

"Why?" Caroline said knowing why but wanting to her what he would say.

"Because I want to do this," Klaus said and then he kisssed her. He didn't even plan on it but he wanted to do it very badly, so he did.

Caroline was not expecting that at all and didn't even have enought time to move out of the way before his lips were on hers and then off.

"Is that reason enough for you love," Klaus said and smiled at her stunned reaction.

"Listen Klaus I know that you think whatever happened last night meant something but it didn't I was drunk and just looking for somebody to comfort me. I mean it could of been anybody it just happened to be you," Caroline said trying to get it all out in one breath.

'If you say so love," Klaus said but still smiled.


End file.
